particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party (Dorvik)
Cobalt blue | party_name = Social Democratic Party of Dorvik Sozialdemokratische Partei Von Dorvik | party_logo = | Leader = Anita Pillai-Singh | Slogan = Together For a Better Future! | Foundation = 4182 | Dissolution = | Headquarters = Haldor | Nation = Dorvik | Student Wing = Studenten Sozialdemokraten | Ideology = Big Tent, Progressivism (Third way,Liberalism, Social Democracy and Democratic Socialism (Minor}) | Membership = 200.000 (November 4186) | Affiliation = Left Coalition, Third way Alliance, International Social Democrats, Artanian Socialist Congress, International Unity Party Union | Position = Centre to Centre Left |Colour = Red | Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Governors' Seats|Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = | politics = | political parties = | elections = |Website = www.spd.dk|Youth wing = Junge Sozialdemokraten|Student wing = Studenten Sozialdemokraten |Political position = Centre to Centre Left}} The Sozialdemokratische Partei Von Dorvik Was Founded in the year 4182 in Haldor,Kordusia by Mrs.Erica Klausenburg,who was an Independent Social Democrat Councillor in the Haldor City Council,The Party was formed with the help of some Former Pirate Party and Social Liberal Freedom Party Members. It is generally Considered as a Big tent Centre Left Party standing as a Link Between Democratic Socialism and Liberalism The party advocates Green Social Democracy and believes that Dorvik must retain its status as an open,accepting and Multicultural nation. The Party believes in Progressive Social Policies and believes that A woman's right to choose must never be violated. In Economic Issues,the party believes in a greater government role in the economy so as to ensure that every single person living in Dorvik is able to prosper,It also believes in a Strong Welfare State. The Party also believes that the Environment must be preserved for future generations and believes that the Government has a legitimate role in addressing environmental issues. The Party Is Part of the Left Coalition and believes that there must be greater cooperation among left leaning parties to ensure that Dorvik remains an Open and Progressive Nation Corporation Tax;-Reduce Business Tax to 5% to attract investment. Crime;-Balanced System with Rehabilitation for Juveniles and Petty Criminals,Harsher Penalties for Repeat Offenders. Defence;-Maintain Defence Budget. Economy;-Some Government Intervention for Struggling Industries,Research Eco Friendly Technologies,Maintain Balance between Public and Private Sector. Education;-Reduce Tuition Fees,Increase Federal Funding for Education.Encourage Public and Private Educational facilities Environment and Energy;-Increase Funding for Public Transit,Provide Subsidies for Eco friendly Companies. Foreign Policy;-Increase Funding for Poor Countries,Look at Forgiving Selective debts,Hold countries accountable for Human Rights Standards. Gun Control;-Maintain Current Gun Control Laws. Government Ethics;-Creation of Independent Ethics Commissioner to review Ethics. Health Care;-Maintain Balance Between Public and Private Health Facilities,Public Health Care is a fundamental Right,Increase funding for healthcare.But allow Private Healthcare facilities to exist Immigration;-Immigration is Great!,Encourage Skilled Migrants and Students to move to Dorvik,Take in Refugees fleeing from war. Parliament;-Maintain number of seats in parliament,Speaker Election to be held once in every 4 years. Personal Tax;-Reduce Income Tax for all,increase in taxes but not too much for the rich Provincial Powers;-Keep Provincial Powers Just the same. Trade;-Maintain Current Laws. Unemployment;-Take Measures to reduce Unemployment and Poverty,Create Unemployment and Child Benefit Schemes Leader:-Erica Klausenburg Deputies:-Narendra Patel and Patricia Schulz The party considers itself as being a "Big Tent"Left Party Having members from all parts of the spectrum from Liberals to democratic Socialists and believes that it represents the views of All Of Dorviks Leftist Movement due to diverse membership. The party is most Favoured Among Students,Middle Class, Minority and Urban Voters Electoral History List of Federal Chancellors of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Dorvik |- !4187 | align="center" | 6.22% 1.53% | align="center" | 3,787,267 | | align="center" | 9 | align="center" |8th | style="background-color:#;" | ✖ | style="background-color:#9900cc;" align="center" | ZP's v.d. Layern | style="background-color:#000080;" align="center" | KU's Ahtisaari |style="background-color:#;" align="center"|25.97% (4th) 16,311,011 |style="background-color:#;" align="center"|Qualified,31.15%,16,335,281 |- |} Leadership {| class="wikitable" |+Party Leader |- !width=2%| Nº !width=12%| Name !width=8%| Portrait !width=12%|Federal State Bundesland !width=18%| Time in Office !width=12%| Elections ! colspan="2" width=25%| Präsident |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| 1 | rowspan="5" align="center"|Erica Klausenburg | rowspan="5" align="center"| | rowspan="5" align="center"|Kordusia | rowspan="5" align="center"| 4182 - 4188 | rowspan="5" align="center"|4183 4187 | style="background-color: #000080" | | align="center" |Ahtisaari (4183-) |-